1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus which, for example, is suitable for being applied to a video camera for a monitoring apparatus, and an imaging method applied to the same, and more particularly to a technique for capturing an image so as to follow a dynamic body in a captured image.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, some video cameras (monitoring cameras) used as monitoring apparatuses to execute processing in which portions within a captured image are image-recognized and a moving object such as a vehicle is detected or a person such as an intruder is detected based on the results of the image recognition. Data obtained as the results of detecting such a moving object, for example, is outputted as data accompanying video data. On a monitor side for performing the monitoring by displaying the image data outputted from the monitoring apparatus, for example, alarm display representing that there is an intruder is performed by using detection data on the moving object. Or, when there is the moving object, the image data at that time is recorded in a recording apparatus.
On the other hand, others include zoom lenses as photographing lenses mounted to respective monitoring cameras. The mounting of the zoom lens to the monitoring camera makes it possible to adjust an angle of view at which an image of an object is captured. For example, an observer can execute processing for zooming up a specific portion in a monitored image while monitoring an image of a specific place displayed on a monitor by his/her manipulation. As a result, the more effective monitoring can be carried out. In addition, others are installed as monitoring cameras through movable mechanisms each being called a pan-tilter. The use of this pan-tilter results in that horizontal rotary drive and drive in an elevation direction of the monitoring camera can be carried out, thereby making it possible to adjust a monitoring direction. In general, the drive for the monitoring camera by using the pan-tilter, for example, is also carried out by a manipulation made by the observer who monitors an image displayed on the monitor.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-245650 describes a structural example of a monitoring video camera as the related art.